


Bittersweet

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt request, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Patty attempts to take care of Holtz while she's sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: In fulfillment of the dialogue prompt "This tastes bitter." 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Patty walked back into her office with the ice water and cough drops. There was a blanket draped off the couch but no one in sight. She sighed as she set the items on her desk and headed toward Holtz’s lab. She found the engineer crawling toward the doorway.

Patty moved in front of her and placed her hands on her hips. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Holtz leaned on her elbows and peered up at Patty with a tired smile. “Evacuation procedures?”

Patty rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so, baby.” She bent down and helped Holtz to her feet, steering her back to Patty’s office. 

Holtz coughed and leaned heavily on Patty, only whining a little at being led away from her lab. “Well, you’re always trying to get me to engage in safety protocol.”

Patty helped her settle back onto her couch. “Yeah, I am, but doing it while you’re running a low grade fever is not the time.” She grabbed the water and handed it to Holtz.

Holtz spit it out immediately. “This tastes bitter.”

Patty cocked her head. “It’s water fool.”

Holtz narrowed her eyes. “That’s how they get ya.”

Patty shook her head. “You know, normally I’d say it’s the fever talking but I never know with you. Swallow two sips and I’ll give you a cough drop.” Holtz pouted at her and Patty raised a finger. “Then if your fever goes down in the next few hours, you get 15 minutes in your lab.”

Holtz drank half the glass and took the offered cough drop. Patty smiled and moved to go back to her desk but was stopped by Holtz’s hand. 

“Read to me?”

Patty nodded. “What do you want to hear?”

Holtz shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

Patty grabbed a book from her desk and almost sat in a nearby chair when Holtz spoke again. 

She pointed toward the cushion next to her. “Here?”

Patty would have refused if Holtz didn’t look so pathetic. She settled in next to her and Holtz laid her head in Patty’s lap. 

Patty sighed. “If you get me sick, no complaining about missed lab time when your ass has to take care of me.”

Holtz smiled up at her. “You’d let me take care of you?”

Patty laughed. “Now I know it’s the fever talking.” She started to read until she heard Holtz’s breathing even out and propped a pillow in her place. 

Despite her best attempts to prevent it, Patty still ended up sick a week later and Holtz only complained once about her missed lab time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th Ghostbusters fic apparently. So yay for that! Come chat with me (same name) on tumblr about these two.


End file.
